(a) Field
The present application relates to a photosensitive resin composition and a pattern forming method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display, which is widely used presently, includes various types, for example, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display.
In a process of forming the flat panel display, a photoresist material may be used for patterning a film via a photoprocess. Also, the photoresist material may be directly formed into the film through exposure and developing.
An insulating layer, a column spacer, an overcoat layer, and a color filter layer may be formed by using the photoresist material as well. Resolution, adherence, and remainder rate may be influenced according to components of a photosensitive resin composition used to form the photoresist material.